Tithen Aran
by spookisapuppy
Summary: A few snippets from Aragorn's childhood. Quite a bit of fluff.
1. Role Models

_Alright, so this is the first Lord of the Rings fan fic I've ever written. Hopefully it's not too bad. I might expand this story into a little series of one shots if you guys like it. At first it's in Elrohir's point of view. Hmm.. Reviews would be much appreciated._

* * *

Estel was missing. His mother had woken this morning only to find that the boy had disappeared. This would have been no cause for worry, had she found him somewhere within the rooms of the Last Homely House. But that had not been the case. And so they had been forced to acknowledge that the boy had gone off somewhere into the woods surrounding Imladris. A dangerous place when one was only six years old.

The boy knew of course, that he was never to cross the river, but that left a lot of land to be searched. And a lot of trouble could befall a small boy alone in the woods. Particularly this boy. Elrohir smiled as he thought of all the trouble Estel managed to find. And yet, he had never truly been _in_ trouble. The Lord Elrond had a soft spot for the boy, as did they all. And perhaps that was the reason that half the elves in Imladris had gone searching for the boy when he had turned up missing.

Elrohir walked silently through the trees, as only an Elf could. He made his way down a path seldom used and well hidden, known only to himself and a few others. One of those others happened to be the very boy he was looking for. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would find Estel at the end of the trail. As he had the thought, the trees thinned, and opened into a wide meadow. And there, moving among the long grasses, was the mess of black hair that meant relief to Elrohir.

He studied the little boy for a moment. He felt no anger towards him, only relief that he had been found, safe and unharmed. And what would be the point of being angry, when chances were that the little dark-haired boy hadn't the faintest idea that he had done anything wrong. He wondered briefly what power it was that this boy held, having the inability to draw out his anger, yet being one of the only ones who could bring out his worry. Then he walked across the meadow and stopped behind the small boy, without his ever noticing.

"Little brother, where have you been?" he asked softly. The boy froze, then turned and smiled when he saw Elrohir.

"I was off fighting orcs," Estel said, with great sincerity.

"Ah," Elrohir smiled, "And tell me," He said as he scooped up young Estel and placed him on his shoulders, causing the small boy to laugh, "Did you defeat these foul creatures?"

"Oh yes," he said, placing his small hands around Elrohir's neck, "There is no need to worry about them any longer."

"Well that is very good news. Truly, a great burden has been lifted." Elrohir began the long walk back to the lights of the Last Homely House. "But tell me, Estel, did you have to come all the way out here to fight these orcs?"

"No, but I was exploring," the boy admitted.

"Ah, so you are an explorer as well as a warrior. An adventurer in the making, I see."

"Yes, and when I'm big I'm going to go fight the orcs for real, just like you."

Elrohir turned his head slightly so that he could just see the boy out of the corner of his eye. "Never strive to be like anyone else, Estel. Want only to be yourself."

"But is it alright if I want myself to be a little like you?" he asked, chewing a tad bit worriedly on his lower lip.

Elrohir smiled. "I suppose so. After all, there are worse role models to have. You could want to be like Elladan." He rose his voice slightly at the last words, so that they carried through the trees, and more specifically, to his twin brother.

"You are too kind brother," Elladan said as he emerged from the trees, "I would think that I would make a rather excellent role model," he paused, "At least, most of the time," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Do you hear that Estel? You shouldn't be like Elladan. You'll get into far too much trouble."

Elladan smiled at the jibe. "Oh, but you shouldn't be like Elrohir either, you'll be much too boring."

The little boy looked between the two of them with brow furrowed in thought. "But, if I have to choose, then I don't know who to pick. I think I shall ask Adar."

"Ah, then you are a very smart boy," Elladan said.

"A smart boy? Then he most certainly isn't like you, Elladan," Elrohir said with a grin.

"I would make you pay for that remark, Elrohir, were it not for the cargo that you carry," Elladan responded in good humor.

They had now reached the lights of Rivendell, and they traveled through the open spaces of the Last Homely House. Estel searched for sign of Lord Elrond from his place atop Elrohir's shoulders. "Where do you think Ada will be?"

"That, I do not know. I imagine he is still looking for you," Elrohir said.

"Oh," Estel said, raising one hand from Elrohir's neck to chew on a finger, "Was Adar worried?"

"What father isn't worried, when his son disappears?" came a voice from behind.

"Ada!" Estel cried and squirmed to be let down. Elrohir obliged and the boy turned to see the Lord Elrond standing behind them, a slight smile on his face. The Lord of Rivendell knelt down to be at the boy's height.

"And what father isn't overjoyed when that son is returned home?" Estel smiled and threw his arms around Elrond's neck in a hug. When he stepped back he looked down somewhat guiltily.

"I'm sorry I worried you Ada," he said solemnly.

"It's quite alright, my boy," he said while rising to his feet,"Now tell me, what is this urgent matter that has you all looking for me?"

"Oh!" Estel clapped his small hands together, "I have to ask you a question Ada!"

"Well then, ask away," He gestured for the boy to go on, smiling slightly at his enthusiasm.

"Well, Elrohir says that I should be like him. But Elladan says that I should want to be like him instead. Which one do I choose Ada?"

Elrond studied the twins for a moment. They were both grinning expectantly. He looked back down at Estel. "Well, I think you should be like neither."

"Neither?"

"Yes, I think you should want to be like me."

"Oh." Estel looked wide eyed at Elrond.

"Well, that makes three choices Estel, I suppose you will have to make your own decision," Elladan said. Estel nodded and looked again at Lord Elrond, then he looked back at the twins, his brow furrowing in concentration. He chewed on his lower lip in thought as his gaze drifted between the three softly smiling elves. How was he to choose between these Lords of Rivendell? And suddenly, the answer came to him. His face cleared as he made his decision.

"I think Elrohir was right," he said. Elrohir grinned cheekily at his fellow Elf lords. But his smile faded somewhat at the boy's next words, "I think I want to be like myself. Being like anyone else is far too confusing."

The three elves smiled in approval. Elrond bent down once more to face his smallest son. "I think that is a very wise decision, ion nin. And perhaps you should go to your mother with this news, for she has been awaiting your return most anxiously."

"Nanneth! Oh I have to go find her. I can tell her about the orcs." And the little boy shot off like an arrow from a bow in search of his mother. Elrond watched him go with a slightly puzzled smile on his face. He stood slowly and dusted off his robes. He rose a curious eyebrow at the twins. "Orcs?"

Elrohir grinned. "It's a long story."

* * *

_So there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading, and please review. :P  
_


	2. New Friend

_ Okay, so I've decided to go ahead and write more on this story. In this chapter eight year old Estel meets Legolas for the first time. _

_ Also, this story probably won't get updated very often, as I'm just going to write on it as the inspiration hits me. Oh, and Legolas' age. After scouring the books I couldn't find any way to find out how old Legolas was. So I just said he was 'almost 2000.' If there is a way to find his age, would you please tell me? This was driving me insane. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :P_

* * *

Estel was lying in the long grass, staring up through the tree branches of Imladris at the clouds drifting by in the warm summer sky, when, quite suddenly, an Elf almost tripped over him. The golden haired being looked down in surprise.

"Oh, I am sorry. I was distracted for a moment there, are you alright?" he asked, holding down a hand to Estel.

"Yes, I am fine," the boy said as he got to his feet. Now that the Elf could see the boy properly he cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"Ah, but what do we have here? You are no Elf. What is your name little one?"

"Estel," the boy replied shyly.

"Estel. Hope, in the common tongue. It is a good name."

"And what is yours?"

"My name? I am Legolas."

"Hello Legolas."

The Elf smiled. "Hello Estel. May I ask; what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the boy said, feeling his bravery return.

The golden haired Elf smiled at this. "Yes. I suppose that is true. If you'd like to know, I am visiting from Mirkwood."

"You are with King Thranduil, then?"

"Yes. Now will you answer my question?"

The boy nodded. "I live here."

"You live here?" Legolas asked, feeling slight surprise at the words.

The little boy nodded. "Yes, with Ada and Nana, and Elladan and Elrohir."

"Ah, the sons of Lord Elrond. They are your friends?"

"Oh yes. They're my very best friends. They're my big brothers."

"Brothers? So then, your Ada, that would be the Lord Elrond?" Estel nodded. Legolas pondered this new information, wondering just who this boy might be. He stood abruptly. "Well, it was very nice to meet you Estel. I do hope I see you again, but for now, I must leave." And with no more goodbye than that the Elf disappeared.

"Goodbye," Estel said, to nothing more than the air.

* * *

"I trust you are enjoying your stay with us Legolas?" Elrond asked later that day.

"Yes, my Lord. But..." Legolas seemed to think better of what he was about to say.

"Yes Legolas, what is it?"

"My Lord Elrond, I would know more of this boy that calls himself your son."

"Ah, then you have met Estel. And I too would call him my son." Legolas nodded.

"So you have taken him in then. A foster son?"

"A foster son," Elrond agreed, "but loved no less for the fact."

"And yet, I still do not understand why you have taken him in." Elrond studied the younger Elf.

"How long can you keep a secret Legolas?"

"For as long as it needs to be kept, my Lord." Elrond studied him for a moment more before nodding.

"I believe you Legolas. The boy Estel is the heir of Isildur. The last hope of the race of Men. He is here so that he can be protected, kept safe from the Dark Lord and those who work for him."

"Does the boy know this?"

"No. He knows nothing of his heritage. One day, I will tell him. But until then he shall just be Estel, and nothing more."

"Yes, my Lord. I will tell him nothing."

"Good."

* * *

"Elrohir will you play with me?" Estel asked the next morning as he hurried to keep up with his brother's longer strides.

"I can't right now Estel," Elrohir said as he hurried up a set of stone steps.

"But why?"

"I'm too busy. I will come and find you later, alright? I promise." And he walked up the steps and disappeared through a doorway. Estel sighed in defeat.

The boy sat down on the steps and put his face in his hands, staring glumly down at the ground. He stayed that way for some time, until Legolas happened by.

"Estel, what are you doing?"

"Being bored,"Estel answered sullenly.

"And why, pray tell, are you bored?" Legolas asked as he dropped lightly onto the step beside the boy.

"Because no one wants to play with me. They're all too busy."

"Oh, come now, surely not everyone in Imladris is busy today."

Estel shook his head slightly. "Not everyone. Just all of the interesting people." At this Legolas laughed, a beautiful, melodic sound.

"And do I place among these 'interesting people' as you call them?" Now Estel looked up and studied Legolas with those piercing gray eyes.

"Yes." Legolas smiled. "But I think that is only because I do not know you." Legolas laughed once more.

"Well then, let us rectify the situation," He stood, "Come Estel, shall we go explore more of this house? And along the way, perhaps you can get to know me better and inform me whether or not I am still on your list."

"Alright," Estel said as he stood, "Where would you like to go?"

"I think I shall leave that decision up to you _Tithen Aran_."

"In that case we shall go..." He paused for a moment to study their surroundings, "This way." And Estel hopped down the stairs, Legolas stepping lightly behind him. The dark-haired boy looked up at the Elf as they walked. He was tall and dressed in green and brown. His hair was golden blonde and his eyes were of a color somewhere between gray and blue. His face, like all Elves, was fair to look upon. As Estel studied him, he spoke.

"How old are you little one?"

"Eight," Estel said proudly. "And how old are you?"

"I have lived for almost 2000 years." Estel stared at the Elf in something close to awe.

"Wow. How did you get so old?"

Legolas shrugged slightly. "I didn't die," he said.

Estel nodded. "That is a good answer." The boy still studied Legolas with that ever so slightly amazed look on his face.

The golden haired Elf cocked his head to the side. "You know Estel, I am not so very old. Your Ada and brothers are very much older than I. To them, I am not very much more than a child. I am the youngest Elf in Middle-earth."

"Hm. Well that is interesting. I am not the youngest anything."

"No, I suppose you are not. There are many more Men than there are Elves in this world."

"Yes, that is true, from what I have been told. And yet, I have met many more Elves than Men."

"True, but you are only eight, and you live among Elves, not Men. One day you will see just how many of your kind there are in this world."

"I suppose so."

"You know Estel, you seem very smart for one so young. You speak like no other child of Men that I have ever met."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not. It is just that you speak more like an Elf than a child."

"Well, I would think that is because I am around Elves, not other children."

"Yes, that is true. Now come, and let's see if we can't learn more of one another." And so the Elf allowed the boy to lead him all about the woods of Rivendell for the rest of that fine summer day.

* * *

"Did you have a good day Estel?" Elladan asked as he got the boy ready for bed later that night.

"Oh yes, I've made a new friend," Estel said as he pulled a nightshirt over his head.

"Did you? What is their name?" Elladan asked as he tried to smooth the boy's raven colored locks into a semblance of order before realizing that it was hopeless.

"Legolas."

"Ah," Elladan said, "he is an interesting one, that Prince of Mirkwood."

"Prince?"

"Yes, did you not know? Legolas is the youngest son of King Thranduil," Elladan said as he lifted the little boy onto his bed.

"Well I wonder why he didn't see fit to mention this to me."

"I do not know, little brother. Perhaps it slipped his mind. For an Elf, he is very easily distracted."

"He said that too. The first time I met him he said he was distracted."

"There, you see? You can ask him about it in the morning."

"I think I will."

"Alright. Goodnight Estel." Elladan pulled the blankets up from the foot of the bed to cover the little boy and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Elladan."

* * *

"But Ada, why can't I come with you?" Estel said the next morning.

"Because this meeting is no place for little boys," Elrond said as he reached the door he was looking for. "Now go, _Meleth_, and find someone to play with. And when I am done here I will tell you all about it, alright?"

"Alright," Estel grumbled.

"That's a good boy." Elrond pressed a kiss to the top of Estel's head before turning to enter the room, closing the door swiftly behind him. For the second day in a row Estel found himself abandoned on a set of steps. And for the second time in two days it was Legolas who found him there.

"Hello Estel," he said as he made his way gracefully up the steps. The boy didn't answer, but instead crossed his arms and stared sternly up at Legolas. The Elf smiled.

"That is a very serious face for one so small," he said, "Particularly when viewed from above."

The boy sighed angrily and hurried to scramble up the wide stone banister of the steps, standing on the flat bit at the bottom of the stairs so that he stood face to face with the Elf. Once again he crossed his arm and took on that angry expression. The smile faded from Legolas' face.

"Estel, what is wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" Estel said accusingly.

A look of surprise crossed the Elf's face. "That is why you are angry with me?" The boy nodded. "Well then," The Elf plucked the boy off of the banister and set him back on the steps, "Estel, small Lord of Rivendell, allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, youngest son of King Thranduil, come with my father and older brothers to speak of important matters with the Lord Elrond," Legolas said with a bow.

Now Estel was fighting a smile. Trying to remain grim, he answered, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Legolas." The Elf smiled.

"Good. Now that that is finished, would you mind terribly if we went to fetch some breakfast?"

"Alright," the boy said. But as he hopped down the steps another thought struck him. He turned back to face the golden haired Elf.

"Legolas, why are you not with King Thranduil? He is speaking with my Ada."

"I have already met and spoken with Lord Elrond. And the King of Mirkwood does not require my presence to discuss matters with the Lord of Imladris."

"So then, you were also too little to be allowed to come?"

Legolas laughed. "In a way, yes. Had I truly wanted to attend, I could have. But my older brother is quite good with these matters."

"So then, you are not required to be here. But if you didn't have to come on this trip then whey on Middle-earth did you?"

"I enjoy coming to Imladris. It is much different from Mirkwood. Brighter."

"So you've come for a change of scenery then?"

"Yes. But I think that, in the future, I might come not to see the trees, but to see my new small friend."

"I do hope you are speaking about me."

"I am," Legolas said with a smile.

"That is good. Will you visit often?"

"As often as I am able."

"Good. Come then, and we shall see about your breakfast."

"Lead the way _Tithen Aran_."

* * *

_And there it is. As far as the Elvish words in this chapter, _Tithen Aran _means 'Little King' _Meleth _means 'Love' and I think that's about it. On a completely unrelated note: I found a song about The Lord of the Rings today. It's called 'Rivendell' by Rush. More of a poem than a song really. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this story (and my ramblings), your leaving a review would be much appreciated. :P _


End file.
